


It Took Me By Surprise

by SaltyPidge



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: It took me by surprise the song by Maria Mena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyPidge/pseuds/SaltyPidge
Summary: Jeremy as been pushing Michael ever since he'd first gotten his Squip. And when all is said and done of course his actions have unintended consequences.





	It Took Me By Surprise

_"I would react badly to the slightest hint of hesitance"_

“Jeremy, don’t see how bad that thing is for you,” Michael insisted, “you don’t know what it's doing when your not paying attention an-” “For the love of god! Could you just shut up,” I screeched looking at him, anger burning, “it hasn’t been that bad! Your just jealous that you don’t have one of your own!” “You know that's not what I meant!” he shot back. “Oh yeah, the why are we still talking about this! I’ve made my choice and if you can’t accept it...then get out of my life!”

_"He’d bend awkwardly to suit my mood, no words form his defense"_

Michael smiled as Jeremy gibbered on about how great his life was now, how Christine was finally coming around, he was officially hanging out with the _cool_ kids, and was like Rich’s new best friend. Michael just smiled and nodded, refusing to add to the conversation. Jeremy joked about him most of the time, how he missed out on a opportunity, how being a loser must be embarrassing, but Michael still laughed and agreed, Jeremy was too lost to see the timidness in the boys shoulders, and the imaginary shields being built in his brain. Jeremy didn’t notice and even if he did, he didn't care.

_"I’d cry knowing that my tears felt like acid burning through his skin"_

I still hated Michael, and I knew how hard his was for him, but I wanted comfort that Rich, Chloe, Jake, Brooke, couldn't offer, not like Michael. I cried into his jacket, tear soaking the sleeve, a few landing on his hands, I just needed this, _wanted_ this. Michael just said calm reassuring words, things that I didn't hear but I still relaxed. After I was calm I left, and the next day I pretended like I didn't know him at all.

_"Pushed every little button but the right one that would let me in"_

Michael came up the steps with the Mountain Dew Red, and he watched from the chaos as Jeremy confronted Christine. Then right after Jeremy woke up he asked him for advice and then went straight to Christine without even giving him the time of day. And then when it was all over, Jeremy treated him like nothing ever changed, liked they were still player one and player two. “Hey man we’re cool right?” He went to respond but Jeremy smiled, “because you know I’ve been hanging out with Christine a lot and I don’t you to think I’ve replaced you.” And then he went into a detailed rant about how great she was. And that's when Michael Mell snapped.

_"Now he’s afraid of me…_   
_"He’s afraid of me…"_

“Michael,” I said waving at him as I watched him walk through the school campus. Michael walked faster and away from me.

_"It took me by surprise_   
_The hatred in his eyes_   
_I pushed this man as far as he could go_   
_But he lacked the words to let me know"_

I approached Michael, my new little friend group with me, “hey man I-” “You what,” he snapped, glaring at me through his glasses, holding himself up like he’d never done before, “you want some comfort? Reassurance? Have you come to rub it in my face that I’m still a loser! Talk about Christine! What the hell do you want from me this time!” I stood there shocked, I wanted to be mad, say that he was being unfair, but...Michael rolled his eyes, disgust on his face, “just what I thought.” He walked past the group, a shadow only I could see was covering his face. He’s snapped, I thought, he’s snapped and it's my fault.

_"He acted out and it's all my fault...."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I would like to give the credit to the song 'It Took me by Surprise' written sung by Maria Mena for giving me inspiration to write this. I would also like to add that I, as a fellow reader, am aware that there are sometimes fan fictions we want to read but no one's written them yet. So I am putting my services out there, that if you want a fic. written featuring any BMC characters I'll do my best to write it, so feel free to comment below sharing your ideas. Again thank you for reading this and have a good day.


End file.
